Niespodziewany gość
by daimon.sunshine
Summary: Harry pracuje jako auror, a ponieważ jest samotny, to jemu przypada zlecenie w Wigilię. W pośpiechu opuszcza dom i zapomina o czymś ważnym, co skutkuje wizytą niespodziewanego gościa w jego domu. Wigilijny obrazek dla drarrystek. Preslash.


**No i Świąt** **ciąg dalszy:) Ten oto tekst to tylko preslash, a zarazem prezent urodzinowy dla Ka, która włożyła ogromną pracę w pomoc mi przy betowaniu "Podwójnej Gry"**. **Taki ot świąteczny obrazek, mam nadzieję, że przypadnie Wam do gustu. Raz jeszcze wesołych Świąt!**

**NIESPODZIEWANY GOŚĆ**

Harry uwielbiał wypadać z domu o cholernej piątej rano w sam środek szalejącej śnieżycy. W końcu każdy normalny człowiek to uwielbiał, prawda? Wiązanie szalika w biegu, śnieg wdzierający się za kołnierz i rozmazujący się świat, dzięki igiełkom lodu, wściekle atakującym twarz, a przy okazji również okulary. Kiedy kilka lodowatych podmuchów wiatru wreszcie trochę go otrzeźwiło, rzucił na siebie wszystkie możliwe zaklęcia ochronno-rozgrzewające, ale szkody już zostały wyrządzone. Nie ma jak cudowny poranek!  
>Kiedy mager<strong>(1)<strong> wyrwał go z głębokiego snu, w pierwszym momencie nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Miał ochotę wyrzucić go przez okno, a następnie nakryć głowę poduszką i spać dalej. Niestety nie chodziło już o podwójne eliksiry ze Snape'em o niegodziwej porze, ale o pracę. A funkcja aurora w jednostce specjalnej Ministerstwa, zobowiązywała, jakkolwiek by mu to teraz nie odpowiadało. Dlatego na wpół przytomny zerwał się z łóżka, zerknął na wyjącą kulkę leżącą na szafce obok i zapamiętał wyświetlającą się na niej lokalizację, w której najwyraźniej właśnie był niezbędnie potrzebny. Oczywiście on, nikt inny, a jakże. W okolicy świąt podobne wezwania cudownie się mnożyły, bo on jako jeden z nielicznych, nie posiadał rodziny, więc przełożonym wybór wydawał się oczywisty. Harry'emu przedzierającemu się bladym świtem przez zaspy, by dotrzeć do najbliższego punktu aportacyjnego i walczącemu z wściekłą wichurą, _wcale_ nie wydawał się tak oczywisty i miał w dupie taką sprawiedliwość, jeśli miał być szczery. Były to też jedne z nielicznych chwil w jego życiu, kiedy niemal żałował, że nie ożenił się z Ginny Weasley. Zwykle jednak, gdy tylko kofeina docierała już do jego powoli budzących się neuronów, wycofywał się pośpiesznie z tych bluźnierczych wizji. W porównaniu z tym, co mogłoby go czekać po ślubie, wczesna pobudka i nieco nieszkodliwego śniegu, wydawały się naprawdę niewielką niedogodnością.  
>A tym razem sprawa była ważna. Od dawna rozpracowywali pewną szajkę czarodziejów, która napsuła wiele krwi w powojennym świecie. Aż w końcu parę dni temu, dzięki nieoczekiwanym wiadomościom od ich informatora, udało im się przygotować zasadzkę. Alarm z magera wskazywał na to, że bandyci właśnie wpadli w ich sidła. Jego pośpiech był więc tym większy i kiedy aportował się kilka przecznic dalej, miał niejasne przeczucie, że o czymś w tym całym zamieszaniu zapomniał, ale nie miał czasu tego roztrząsać. Obowiązki wzywały.<p>

Dziesięć godzin później Harry wracał do domu totalnie wyczerpany i zziębnięty, ale zadowolony. Udało im się złapać całą piątkę, odpowiedzialnych za wiele poważnych przestępstw, czarodziejów. W tym porwania, rabunek i wymuszenia. To był naprawdę duży sukces i jego zespół mógł sobie pogratulować. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez walki, a wcześniej wielogodzinnego czuwania, ale było warto. Teraz jednak czuł się tak zmęczony, że nie zaryzykowałby nawet prostego czaru rozgrzewającego, nie mówiąc już o aportacji. Wracał więc pieszo i szedł na tyle szybko, na ile pozwalały mu siły i śnieg, który sięgał w niektórych miejscach nawet po kolana. Śnieżyca, jaka zaatakowała w nocy przedmieścia Londynu była tak potężna, że do tej pory nie uporano się jeszcze ze wszystkimi jej skutkami. Kto by pomyślał, że to wszystko stało się przez jedną noc, dziwił się Harry, z niedowierzaniem patrząc na ogromne zaspy i czapy śniegu na dachach i drzewach. Jeszcze wczoraj mogli zaledwie pomarzyć o białych świętach, a tu proszę, taka niespodzianka. Nie miałby, co prawda, nic przeciwko temu, żeby śnieg spadł dopiero jutro, ale nie zamierzał narzekać. Przynajmniej przestało sypać, a on już prawie jest w domu i zaraz napije się gorącej herbaty z odrobiną czegoś mocniejszego. Tym razem już nic mu nie przeszkodzi w odpoczynku, oficjalnie miał święta.  
>Kiedy jednak zbliżył się do swojego domu, tknęło go nieoczekiwane złe przeczucie i przypomniał sobie poranne niejasne wrażenie, że o czymś zapomniał. Jeszcze kilka kroków oraz walka z dwoma naprawdę ogromnymi zaspami, które oczywiście właśnie przed jego domem musiały być największe, a wszystko stało się zupełnie <em>jasne<em>. Zapomniał nałożyć barier ochronnych! A teraz drzwi jego domu były otwarte, w ewidentnej oznace, że ktoś nie omieszkał z tego skorzystać. Różdżka natychmiast zmaterializowała się w jego dłoni, a Harry bardzo ostrożnie przekroczył próg, spodziewając się najgorszego. Jednak poza dwiema kałużami w przedpokoju nie napotkał nic alarmującego. Prawdopodobnie ci, którzy tu weszli, dawno już zabrali, co chcieli i zniknęli. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, w salonie nie brakowało niczego i Harry zaczął jednak podejrzewać, że ktoś czai się na niego w jakimś zakamarku domu. Już miał sprawdzić sypialnię i łazienkę, kiedy z kuchni rozległ się hałas.  
>— Kto tu jest? — zawołał, z wyciągniętą różdżką ruszając w tamtym kierunku.<br>— Ja — odezwał się cienki, dziewczęcy głosik.  
>Harry nie dał się jednak zwieść. Nie bez przyczyny od lat był aurorem. A to oznaczało, <em>zawsze<em>, stałą czujność.  
>Bardzo ostrożnie i z wciąż przygotowaną różdżką wszedł do kuchni. Jednak to, co zobaczył, przeszło jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Cała podłoga usłana była czekoladowymi płatkami, które najwyraźniej zostały wysypane z pudełka (podwójna paczka supersize), a pośród nich, siedziała mała, umorusana niemal po same czoło czekoladą, jasnowłosa dziewczynka. Harry'ego zamurowało.<br>— Cześć. — Mała uśmiechnęła się do niego radośnie.  
>— Eee… cześć — wybąkał Harry, kompletnie nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.<br>— Jesteś Mikołajem? — zapytała dziewczynka, przyglądając mu się uważnie.  
>— Nie-ee — zaprzeczył Harry, wciąż nie mogąc dojść do siebie. Kim była ta dziewczynka i co robiła w jego domu?<br>— W takim razie dziwnie wyglądasz — poinformowała go.  
>— Dzięki — mruknął Harry. W końcu to właśnie każdy chce usłyszeć, gdy jest witany we własnym domu przez małego intruza, który wyjada jego ukochane płatki czekoladowe. Kiedy jednak zobaczył się w odbiciu okna, zrozumiał, o co chodziło dziewczynce. Miał na sobie bordową szatę aurorską, która w tej chwili wciąż jeszcze była oszroniona. Faktycznie przypominał Mikołaja. — To przez ten śnieg.<br>Dziewczynka kiwnęła głową ze zrozumieniem, akceptując wyjaśnienie.  
>— Co tutaj robisz? — zapytał w końcu Harry.<br>— Siedzę — odpowiedziała natychmiast, po czym włożyła sobie do ust garść płatków i dodała z pełną buzią: — I hem.  
>— To widzę — mruknął pod nosem Harry i westchnął przeciągle. Zapowiadało się ciężkie popołudnie. O herbatce z prądem zdaje się może pomarzyć…<br>Zdecydował się przebrać — jego szata zaczynała już tajać w domowym cieple — zrobić sobie coś gorącego i porozmawiać z dzieckiem na spokojnie. Przecież ktoś na pewno się o niego martwi! Jej rodzice muszą szaleć z niepokoju. Mała nie wyglądała bowiem na sierotę, była starannie uczesana i miała na sobie bardzo ładną, ciemnozieloną sukienkę w haftowane srebrne gwiazdki. Na ziemi leżał różowy płaszczyk z szarym futerkiem, czapka i rękawiczki. W sierocińcach dzieci nie dostają takich rzeczy.  
>— Jak masz na imię? — zagadnął ją, kiedy wrócił do kuchni.<br>— Nina, a ty? — Spojrzała na niego zaciekawiona. Wciąż siedziała na środku  
>podłogi.<br>— Harry.  
>— Jak Harry Potter — zauważyła rezolutnie.<br>A zatem mała była czarownicą.  
>— Tak — zgodził się. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy wyjawienie dziewczynce swojej tożsamości ułatwi, czy raczej utrudni dalszą rozmowę, w końcu decydując się na to pierwsze. — Właściwie to ja.<br>Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego krytycznie swoimi dużymi, niebieskimi oczami.  
>— Kłamiesz.<br>Harry miał ochotę zachichotać, ale się powstrzymał. Jeśli dziewczynka pomyśli, że nie traktuje jej poważnie, to z pewnością nie pomoże.  
>— Dlaczego miałbym kłamać?<br>— Chcesz mi zaimpetować — oświadczyła, jakby była to najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.  
>Tym razem Harry nie zdołał powstrzymać parsknięcia.<br>— Zaimponować? — podsunął.  
>Mała przewróciła oczami, jakby chciała mu powiedzieć, że się czepia.<br>— No.  
>Harry przygryzł wargę. Naprawdę <em>nie powinien<em> chichotać.  
>— Dlaczego to miałoby ci zaimponować?— zapytał.<br>— Bo Harry Potter jest bohaterem, ma super-moce i pokonał złego lorda! Widzisz, gdybyś nim był, nie musiałabym ci tłumaczyć! Poza tym nie masz blizny.  
>— Oczywiście, że mam. — Harry odsłonił czoło, ale w tym momencie przypomniał sobie, że wciąż jest pod działaniem standardowego Zaklęcia Niepozorności, którego aurorzy zawsze używali podczas akcji. Jednym ruchem różdżki usunął efekt. Nie uszło to jednak uwagi dziewczynki.<br>— Wyczarowałeś ją sobie teraz. To się nie liczy — zawyrokowała.  
>Harry nie zamierzał się kłócić. Poza tym wciąż chciało mu się śmiać.<br>— Nie musisz mi wierzyć, ale może napijesz się ze mną herbaty.  
>Nina pokiwała entuzjastycznie głową, wiec Harry przygotował dwa napoje i zaproponował:<br>— Może przejdziemy do salonu? Siedzenie na podłodze nie jest szczególnie wygodne.  
>— Ja tak lubię. Poza tym tata nigdy mi nie pozwala.<br>— Mądrze. Od tego można się przeziębić — zauważył Harry, wyciągając rękę do dziewczynki. — Chodź.  
>— Mogę zabrać trochę płatek<strong>(2)<strong>?  
>— Jasne. — Harry wyjął z szafki małą miseczkę i podał ją Ninie, która nabrała kilka garści prosto z podłogi i usatysfakcjonowana ruszyła za nim do salonu. — A mogę cię zapytać, skąd się tu wzięłaś?<br>— Przyszłam — odparła, po czym dodała tonem, jakim tłumaczy się coś skończonym idiotom: — Nie mogę się aportować jak dorośli czarodzieje.  
>Harry jęknął w duchu, siadając na kanapie.<br>— No tak, jasne. Byłaś na spacerze? — zapytał, powtarzając sobie, że musi być cierpliwy. I że w końcu to tylko mała dziewczynka.  
>— Nie — odparła mała, wdrapując się obok niego na kanapę. — Na zakupach.<br>— Sama? — Harry uniósł brwi. Takie małe dziecko posyłać na zakupy?  
>— Nie, z mamą.<br>Oczywiście.  
>— A gdzie teraz jest mama? — Podał jej kubek herbaty, który skwapliwie przyjęła,<br>odkładając płatki obok siebie. Harry również się napił, rozkoszując się ciepłem, jakie prawie  
>natychmiast zaczęło rozpływać się po jego ciele.<br>— Nie wiem.  
>— Zgubiłaś się?<br>— Nie.  
>— Ale przecież mama nie zostawiła cię tutaj, prawda?<br>— Tak.  
>— Zostawiła cię tutaj? — zawołał Harry z niedowierzaniem, krztusząc się napojem.<br>— No… — Nina odrobinę się zmieszała i udała, że picie herbaty całkiem ją pochłania.  
><em>Mam cię<em>, pomyślał Harry.  
>— Ale chyba jej nie uciekłaś, prawda?<br>— Nie! — zaprotestowała Nina gwałtownie, po czym dodała tonem usprawiedliwienia. — Ja poszłam tylko na spacer, bo ona była zajęta, a ja się nudziłam.  
>— I się zgubiłaś — zrozumiał Harry.<br>— Wcale że nie — zaprzeczyła dziewczynka. — W twoim domu coś strasznie piszczało, a ja byłam ciekawa, co to takiego. Weszłam więc i sprawdziłam.  
>Mager, uzmysłowił sobie Harry. Zapomniał go wyłączyć. <em>Nie zdążył<em> go wyłączyć. Ale w takim razie, dlaczego nie dzwoni?  
>— Jak go wyłączyłaś?<br>— Tata uczy mnie prostych zaklęć. — Mała wyciągnęła nieoczekiwanie dziecięcą różdżkę i zaprezentowała: — _Silencio_.  
>— Bardzo ładnie — pochwalił Harry, nie wiedząc, jak inaczej mógłby zareagować, choć w głowie tłukło mu się: <em>A co z nieużywaniem magii przez nieletnich?<em>  
>— Tata mówi, że jestem bardzo zdolna — odparła dziewczynka, wyraźnie z siebie dumna.<br>— Na pewno ma rację. A kim jest twój tata?  
>— Czarodziejem — odpowiedziała dziewczynka, patrząc na niego jak na totalnego głupka.<br>— Oczywiście. A jak ma na imię? — zapytał Harry, starając się panować nad swoim głosem.  
>— Tata to tata. — Wzruszyła ramionami.<br>_Godryku miej mnie w swojej opiece!_  
>— Widzisz, to bardzo ważne, bo rodzice na pewno się już o ciebie martwią, a ja nie mogę cię do nich zabrać, dopóki nie dowiem się, jak się nazywasz i gdzie mieszkasz.<br>— Mama na pewno się nie martwi — odpowiedziała dziewczynka.  
>— Dlaczego tak uważasz? — zainteresował się Harry. Czyżby mała celowo uciekła rodzicom?<br>— Bo jest zajęta.  
>— A tata?<br>— A skąd tata ma wiedzieć, że mnie nie ma?  
>— Od mamy?<br>— Mówiłam już, mama jest zajęta.  
>Merlinie, jak on miał się czegoś dowiedzieć od tego dziecka?<br>— No dobrze, zostawmy na razie twoich rodziców. Jesteś cała brudna od tych płatków — zauważył Harry, wyciągnął chusteczkę z kieszeni i wyczyścił buzię dziewczynki. — Teraz znacznie lepiej. To może opowiesz mi, co było dalej? Weszłaś, żeby sprawdzić, co wydaje ten dziwny dźwięk, tak?  
>— Tak. I znalazłam tę śmieszną kulkę.<br>— To mager — wyjaśnił Harry. — Daje mi znać, kiedy muszę zjawić się w pracy.  
>— Aha. Fajny.<br>Harry był nieco innego zdania. Zwłaszcza dziś o piątej rano. Teraz zresztą też, kiedy okazało się, że cholerne ustrojstwo sprowadziło mu do domu wigilijnego gościa.  
>— No — potwierdził więc bez entuzjazmu. — I co było dalej? Jak to się stało, że tu zostałaś?<br>— Na dworze było zimno i zaczął padać śnieg, a ja zrobiłam się głodna. Poza tym mama na pewno dalej jest zajęta, więc pomyślałam, że tu na nią poczekam.  
>— Ale wiesz, że mama cię tu nie znajdzie? Nie ma pojęcia, że tu jesteś.<br>Nina przez chwilę wyglądała, jakby się nad tym zastanawiała, po czym zapytała:  
>— Dlaczego nie masz choinki? — Czysto dziecięca logika, doprawdy.<br>— Eee…  
>— Są święta. Każdy ma choinkę — zauważyła z naganą w głosie.<br>— Cóż, nie miałem czasu — odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Harry, ale zrobiło mu się  
>dziwnie głupio, że nie pomyślał o choince.<br>— A twoja żona?  
>— Nie mam żony.<br>— Wolisz chłopców?  
>Harry otworzył szeroko usta, po czym zaraz je zamknął. Bezpośredniość dziewczynki zupełnie zbiła go z tropu.<br>— Yyy, właściwie tak. — Nie widział powodu, dla którego miałby nie odpowiedzieć szczerze. Skoro już został zapytany.  
>— Tak jak tata! — Nina klasnęła w ręce, bardzo ucieszona swoim odkryciem.<br>— A twoja mama? — zapytał Harry, jeszcze bardziej skonsternowany.  
>— Mama też lubi chłopców — zapewniła go Nina.<br>— No tak, jasne, ale… — Harry chciał zapytać, w jaki sposób w takim razie funkcjonuje małżeństwo jej rodziców, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język. To nie była jego sprawa i z całą pewnością to nie on powinien rozmawiać o tym z dziewczynką.  
>— Gdzie spędzasz święta? — zapytała tymczasem Nina, przypatrując mu się z nagłym zainteresowaniem.<br>— Eee… — Prawdę powiedziawszy Harry jeszcze się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Nie miał czasu. I dlaczego czuł się teraz jak na jakimś cholernym, świątecznym przesłuchaniu? — Nie wiem.  
>— Może przyjdziesz do nas. Tata na pewno się ucieszy.<br>Tak, na pewno ucieszy go widok zupełnie obcego czarodzieja.  
>— Dlaczego tak uważasz? Ma przecież ciebie i mamę, nie potrzebuje towarzystwa.<br>— Będę sama z tatą. Mama jedzie do swoich rodziców — wyjaśniła.  
>Harry'ego uderzyło, że Nina nazwała swoich dziadków „rodzicami matki". Było w tym coś dziwnego.<br>— Nie jedziecie z nią? — zdziwił się Harry.  
>— To daleko — padła kolejna z serii jasnych jak słońce odpowiedzi.<br>— Oczywiście.  
>— A ty?<br>— Ja? — Harry nie był pewny, o co w tej chwili jest pytany.  
>— Będziesz sam?<br>— Nie wiem, może odwiedzę przyjaciół. — W końcu drzwi Nory zawsze stały dla niego otworem.  
>— Odwiedź nas, będzie wesoło! Tata dobrze gotuje.<br>Na samo wspomnienie jedzenia Harry'emu głośno zaburczało w brzuchu i dziewczynka zachichotała. Uprzytomniło mu to też, że nie ma w domu nic do jedzenia, bo to właśnie dziś miał zrobić zakupy. Nie spodziewał się, że ich zasadzka aktywuje się właśnie w Wigilię, a jego ostatni produkt spożywczy zostanie radośnie rozsypany po całej kuchni przez blondwłosego chochlika.  
>— A gdzie mieszkacie? — zapytał Harry, tknięty przeczuciem, że wreszcie uda mu się rozwiązać zagadkę.<br>— W Malfoy Manor. — Nina uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko.  
>W tym momencie Harry poczuł, jakby ktoś walnął go prosto w żołądek.<br>— Draco Malfoy jest twoim ojcem? — krzyknął, zanim zdążył się opanować.  
>— Tak. Znasz go? — zawołała radośnie dziewczynka.<br>Czy go znał? Dobry Godryku, kiedy Malfoy dowie się, że przetrzymywał jego jedyną córeczkę w swoim domu, podczas gdy on z żoną przetrząsali w jej poszukiwaniu cały Londyn…  
>— Znam. Chodziliśmy razem do szkoły. I myślę, że najwyższy czas złożyć mu wizytę — oświadczył stanowczo, wyciągając pusty kubek z rąk dziewczynki i razem ze swoim, wciąż jeszcze pełnym, odstawił oba na stolik.<p>

— Potter, cóż za niespodzianka! Nie masz z kim spędzić wigilii, więc włóczysz się od domu do domu i pytasz, czy nie mają przypadkiem dodatkowego nakrycia? — Drzwi otworzył im Draco Malfoy we własnej osobie.  
>— Tata! — pisnęła Nina, wyrywając się Harry'emu i przytulając się do nóg mężczyzny.<br>— Eltanin**(3)**? — zawołał wstrząśnięty Malfoy, kładąc rękę na główce dziewczynki i spoglądając podejrzliwie na Harry'ego: — Co, na Salazara, robi z tobą moja córka?  
>— To długa historia… — mruknął Harry, spodziewając się najgorszego.<br>— Tata, tata, to Harry! Harry Potter! — zawołała entuzjastycznie Nina, biorąc Harry'ego za rękę i potrząsając nią energicznie. Najwyraźniej zapomniała o tym, co Harry mówił na temat ich znajomości z jej ojcem, oraz o tym, że wcześniej zdawała się mu nie wierzyć, kim jest.  
>— Widzę — odparł Malfoy. — Eltanin, ściągnij buty i wejdź do środka. Ja zaraz przyjdę.<br>— Ale Harry też wejdzie? — Dziewczynka popatrzyła na niego z nadzieją, wciąż nie puszczając jego dłoni.  
>Na jedną ulotną chwilę coś błysnęło w oczach Malfoya, ale zaraz zgasło.<br>— Po… _Harry_ musi już iść — powiedział.  
>— To prawda, Nino… — przyznał Harry, czując się niezręcznie.<br>— Obiecałeś mi, że do nas przyjdziesz! — zawołała z zawodem dziewczynka i choć Harry nic takiego jej przecież nie obiecał, poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, że tak to odebrała. Malfoy spojrzał na niego dziwnie, jakby próbując odgadnąć, co skłoniło go do składania takich niedorzecznych obietnic.  
>Harry wzruszył ramionami. Co miał powiedzieć?<br>— On nie ma żony, tato — oznajmiła tymczasem Nina. — Woli chłopców i jest głodny.  
>Harry zaśmiał się nerwowo i przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Było zimno. Śnieg znów zaczął padać, tym razem jednak z nieba spadały leniwie, duże, wielokształtne płatki.<br>— To wiele wyjaśnia — odparł Malfoy dziwnym tonem, jakby również hamował śmiech i spojrzał na Harry'ego jakoś inaczej. — Wejdziesz? — zaproponował w końcu. — W przeciwnym razie Nina każe nam tu zamarznąć na śmierć.  
>I Harry zupełnie nie rozumiejąc tego, co robi, skinął głową i niepewnie wszedł do środka. Może skusił go ten nieziemski zapach jedzenia, dochodzący z wnętrza domu?<br>— Właśnie miałem siadać do stołu — oznajmił Malfoy, prowadząc go do salonu. Nina pobiegła przodem, radośnie podskakując. — Skoro jesteś głodny…  
>— Nie chciałbym sprawiać kłopotu… — wykrztusił Harry, czując się coraz bardziej dziwacznie i nie na miejscu. Wigilia w Malfoy Manor? Ze wszystkich miejsc na świecie?<br>— Żaden kłopot. Dwa nakrycia już są. Zaraz przyniosę coś dla Niny. Jedzenia jest dość. — To mówiąc, Malfoy skierował się do kuchni, zostawiając go sam na sam z tańczącą dookoła niego dziewczynką.  
>— Fajnie, że zostajesz! Tata jest fajny — poinformowała go śpiewnym tonem.<br>Harry miał najwyraźniej inną definicję słowa _fajny_. Czując się zupełnie absurdalnie, rozejrzał się po salonie. W rogu pokoju stała smukła jodła, ubrana skromnie, ale bardzo elegancko, a pod nią pysznił się stos kolorowych paczek. W kominku wesoło buzował ogień, a stół z śnieżnobiałym obrusem, stojący tuż przy oknie, był nakryty na dwie osoby. Jedzenie w półmiskach, sprawiało wrażenie właśnie przyniesionego i parowało zachęcająco.  
>— Eltanin, prosiłem cię, żebyś poszła umyć ręce. — Malfoy wrócił z kompletem mniejszych naczyń, a dziewczynka niechętnie oderwała się od Harry'ego i pobiegła do łazienki.<br>— Możesz mi teraz powiedzieć, jakim cudem moja córka znalazła się w twoim towarzystwie? — zapytał mężczyzna, zajmując miejsce przy stole i wskazując Harry'emu wolne krzesło.  
>— Raczej w moim domu — odparł Harry, z ociąganiem zajmując wskazane miejsce.<br>— Słucham? — zdziwił się Malfoy.  
>— Miałem dziś wyjątkowo ciężki dzień, a kiedy wróciłem z pracy znalazłem ją u siebie w domu.<br>— Tak po prostu? — Malfoy uniósł jedną brew.  
>— Tak po prostu. Rano wychodziłem w wielkim pośpiechu i musiałem zapomnieć o barierach…<br>— Ach ta aurorska ostrożność i rozwaga — wtrącił Malfoy.  
>— Gdybyś zrywał się o piątej rano i wychodził z domu w sam środek śnieżycy… — zaczął Harry urażonym tonem, ale zaraz przerwał, bo przypomniał sobie, że jest Wigilia, a on jest tu gościem i naprawdę nie ma po co się kłócić. Wziął więc głęboki oddech i zaczął od początku: — Z tego, co mówi Nina, poszła na spacer i zmarzła, a mój dom był otwarty… Kiedy wróciłem zastałem ją w środku.<br>— Musiała znowu uciec Astorii. Trzeba coś z tym zrobić. To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy nie potrafi przypilnować naszego dziecka, bo jest zbyt zajęta swoimi sprawami! To się musi skończyć!  
>Harry mógł nie lubić Malfoya, ale w tym jednym musiał się z nim zgodzić. Co to za matka, która pozwala dziecku tak po prostu zniknąć?<br>— Musiałem się nieźle natrudzić, żeby wydobyć z niej, gdzie mieszka i jak się nazywa — poskarżył się Harry. — Gdyby nie to, byłbym tu wcześniej.  
>— Potrafię sobie wyobrazić. — Na chwilę na twarzy mężczyzny zagościł czuły wyraz, ale zaraz zastąpiła go czujność. — Zaraz, chcesz powiedzieć, że cała ta sytuacja trwa od dłuższego czasu?<br>— Nie denerwuj się, Malfoy. — Próbował go uspokoić Harry, przeczuwając, że teraz zacznie mieć do niego pretensje. — Naprawdę, jak tylko się zorientowałem, że jest twoją córką, zaraz się tu zjawiliśmy, a …  
>— Nie o to mi chodzi — uciął mężczyzna. — Skoro Nina zniknęła kilka godzin temu, dlaczego Astorii jeszcze tu nie ma?<br>— Mama jest z ciocią Sabriną — pośpieszyła z wyjaśnieniami dziewczynka, wróciwszy z łazienki i zaczęła wdrapywać się na krzesło.  
>— Mogłem się domyślić — mruknął Malfoy i wstał, żeby pomóc małej. Harry miał wrażenie, że usłyszał coś w stylu „zabiję ją", ale było to tak ciche, że nie mógł mieć pewności, czy się nie przesłyszał.<br>— Harry, jedz — zachęciła go tymczasem dziewczynka, a w głowie Harry'ego zadźwięczało zdanie „tata dobrze gotuje". Gdy teraz patrzył na nakryty elegancko stół, nie mógł wyjść z podziwu. Tym większego, że nie wyglądało na to, by brały w tym udział skrzaty, bo nigdzie nie było po nich nawet śladu. Co prawda przygotowanego jedzenia nie było wiele, ale wyglądało naprawdę apetycznie.  
>— Częstuj się — zachęcił go Malfoy wskazując wazę z barszczem. — Potraktuj to jako rekompensatę za znalezienie tego diabełka.<br>— Daj spokój, Malfoy! — zaprotestował Harry. To oczywiste, że odprowadził dziewczynkę.  
>— Nie jestem diabełkiem! — zawtórowała mu Nina. — Zawsze mówisz, że jestem aniołkiem.<br>— Czy aniołki uciekają swoim mamom? — odpowiedział pytaniem Malfoy, nalewając do miseczki dziewczynki zupy i patrząc na nią z naganą pomieszaną z czułością.  
>Nina oparła głowę o oparcie krzesła i zamrugała sennie.<br>— Wiesz, że tak nie wolno — napomniał ją.  
>Skinęła powoli głową, wyglądając na coraz bardziej zmęczoną.<br>— Obiecasz tacie, że nigdy więcej tego nie zrobisz?  
>— Mhm.<br>Harry obserwował całą scenę, jak urzeczony, To był Malfoy jakiego nie znał.  
>— Obiecaj — nalegał mężczyzna, z powagą wpatrując się w córeczkę.<br>— Spać… — Dziewczynka ziewnęła.  
>— Nina.<br>— Spaaaaać.  
>— Obiecaj, a potem zaniosę cię do łóżka.<br>— I opowiesz bajkę? — Niebieskie oczy natychmiast otworzyły się szeroko.  
>Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Mała negocjatorka.<br>— Mam gościa — zauważył.  
>Dziewczynka, jakby sobie o nim przypomniała i posłała mu senny uśmiech.<br>— Harry'ego Pottera.  
>— Dokładnie — potwierdził Malfoy z przekąsem. — Więc jak będzie?<br>— Obiecuję.  
>— Że?<br>— Nie będę już uciekać.  
>— A zjesz zupę?<br>Pokręciła przecząco głową.  
>— Mam jeść sam?<br>— Masz Harry'ego.  
>Na to stwierdzenie Malfoy posłał Harry'emu nieoczekiwany, tylko lekko zabarwiony ironią uśmiech i wziął dziewczynkę na ręce.<br>— Zaraz wracam — obiecał i zniknął za jednymi z drzwi, a Harry miał wrażenie, że całe zimno, które odczuwał dzisiejszego dnia stopiło się w nim pod wpływem tej jednej, ulotnej chwili.  
>I w tym właśnie momencie rozległo się pukanie. Harry nie widząc reakcji ze strony gospodarza, zajętego usypianiem córeczki, postanowił otworzyć, jednocześnie myśląc, że koniec świata naprawdę musi być bliski, skoro on otwiera drzwi wigilijnym gościom w Malfoy Manor.<br>W progu stała Astoria.  
>— Mogłam się domyślić! — zaatakowała go, nie dając mu nawet powiedzieć „dobry wieczór". — On jak zwykle sprowadza sobie <em>rozrywki<em>, a nasze dziecko zaginęło. Gdzie on jest? Nawet nie pokwapi się, żeby otworzyć drzwi własnej żonie!  
>— Astorio, chwała Salazarowi, nie jesteś moją żoną od ponad pięciu lat — odezwał się za nim chłodny głos Malfoya.<br>— Eltanin _zaginęła_, a ty machasz mi przed oczami naszym rozwodem, to…  
>— Nina śpi, więc z łaski swojej przestań się wydzierać — przerwał jej ostro, co jednak spowodowało odwrotny skutek.<br>— Śpi? ŚPI? Ja szukam jej po całym Londynie, o mało nie _umarłam_ ze zmartwienia, a ty mi mówisz, że ona śpi? — wrzasnęła.  
>— Może nie miałabyś tego problemu, gdybyś od razu przyszła z tym do mnie? — warknął Malfoy.<br>Harry czuł się między tą dwójką, jak w jakieś cholernej pułapce i bardzo chciał się z niej wydostać, ale nie wiedział jak.  
>— Może ja… — zaczął, chcąc zasugerować, że on po prostu już sobie pójdzie, ale głos Malfoya zatrzymał go na miejscu.<br>— Nigdzie się nie wybierasz, Potter. Zapomniałeś o kolacji?  
>— Ale…<br>— Jasne, niech pan się nie krępuje, panie Potter. Dla niego zawsze ważniejsi niż rodzina byli mężczyźni i te niemoralne rozrywki!  
>Malfoy zrobił krok do przodu i obdarzył swoją żonę lodowatym spojrzeniem.<br>— Jeśli pijesz do tego, że wolę mężczyzn od ciebie, to wiedz, że od ciebie wolałbym każdego, obojętne mężczyznę czy kobietę. Cokolwiek jednak było między nami, nigdy nie zaniedbywałem naszej córki, czego nie można powiedzieć o tobie. Tym razem już ci tego nie podaruję. Po raz kolejny pozwoliłaś oddalić się jej na niebezpieczną odległość. Na litość boską, Astorio, to małe dziecko!  
>— Gdzie ona jest? — zapytała wściekłym głosem kobieta, jakby w ogóle nie słysząc tego, co mówi Malfoy. — Zabieram ją do domu.<br>— _Tu_ jest jej dom. I tak już zostanie, zacznij się do tego przyzwyczajać.  
>— Chcę ją zobaczyć!<br>— Śpi. Nie będziemy jej przeszkadzać. Możesz ją odwiedzić jutro. — Malfoy był nieugięty.  
>— Wiesz, że jadę do rodziców — syknęła.<br>— Zatem zobaczysz ją po świętach. Wszystkim wyjdzie to na dobre. A teraz jeśli pozwolisz, kolacja nam stygnie. — To mówiąc Malfoy wymownie otworzył szerzej drzwi.  
>Astoria cofnęła się z progu, ale na odchodne obdarzyła Harry'ego nienawistnym spojrzeniem i rzuciła jeszcze:<br>— To jest twój nowy nabytek? Gratuluję, zawsze miałeś na jego punkcie obsesję. Potter to, Potter tamto…  
>Harry już coś miał odpowiedzieć, kobieta naprawdę miała tupet, ale Malfoy go ubiegł.<br>— Dla twojej wiadomości, _Harry_, znalazł Eltanin i ją tu przyprowadził. Powinnaś być mu wdzięczna. A to, co robię w swoim wolnym czasie i z _kim_, w ogóle nie jest twoją sprawą.  
>— Och, powinnam się była domyślić, że to tylko przypadek! — Kobieta uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. — To przecież oczywiste, że Harry Potter nigdy by cię nie zechciał!<br>Harry nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że w odpowiedzi na atak Astorii, poczuł, że coś musi zrobić. Instynktownie przysunął się do Malfoya, wsuwając mu rękę pod ramię i czując, jak mężczyzna drgnął z zaskoczenia.  
>— Prawdę mówiąc, to był bardzo szczęśliwy <em>przypadek<em>. I tak planowaliśmy z _Draco_ wspólne święta — odparł, przywołując na swoje usta wyjątkowo szeroki uśmiech.  
>Astoria popatrzyła na nich wstrząśnięta, ale nic już nie odpowiedziała, cofając się powoli.<br>— Dobranoc — rzucił jej z wyższością Malfoy i spokojnie zamknął drzwi, po czym odsunął się od Harry'ego.  
>— Dziękuję, ale nie trzeba było — powiedział i kierując się do pokoju, rzucił Harry'emu nieodgadnione spojrzenie.<br>— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie — mruknął Harry, nie ruszając się z miejsca.  
>— Potter, co ty tam jeszcze robisz? — zawołał Malfoy już z salonu. — Barszcz stygnie.<br>Harry potrząsnął z niedowierzaniem głową. Nie wierzył, że to wszystko rzeczywiście się działo.  
>— Naprawdę mamy spędzić ze sobą Wigilię? — zapytał niepewnie, zatrzymując się w progu.<br>— Zdarzały mi się gorsze rzeczy, jak widziałeś. — Malfoy wykonał nieokreślony ruch głową w stronę holu.  
>— Taaa… — mruknął Harry, nie wiedząc, co mógłby powiedzieć. Astoria była straszna, to nie ulegało wątpliwościom.<br>Kiedy jednak usiadł, po raz kolejny zaatakowała go niewiarygodność całej tej sytuacji.  
>— Przecież to dziwaczne, Malfoy. O czym my mamy ze sobą rozmawiać?<br>Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się nieco ironicznie, choć Harry'emu przyszło do głowy, że chyba także z odrobiną ciepła, co wywołało nieoczekiwaną sensację w jego żołądku.  
>— Wbrew pozorom rozmowa nie jest taka straszna, Potter. Jakoś sobie poradzimy.<br>— I naprawdę zamierzałeś jeść sam?  
>— Chyba nie muszę ci tłumaczyć, że czasem tak jest lepiej?<br>— A to drugie nakrycie?  
>— Dla nieoczekiwanego gościa. W końcu jest Wigilia.<p>

**1** — Mager — magiczny pager, aktywowany odpowiednim zaklęciem;  
><strong>2<strong> — To jedno zdanie ze specjalną dedykacją dla Aev, która z pewnością będzie wiedzieć, dlaczego;  
><strong>3<strong> — Eltanin — "głowa smoka", najjaśniejsza gwiazda w gwiazdozbiorze Smoka;


End file.
